Obsidian
Obsidian is a block that is used as a teleporter to reach other obsidian blocks via 'channels'. It costs 2,400 gold pieces to buy and sells for 2,000 gold pieces. Description Obsidian blocks appear as black blocks with a swirling pattern and hints of purple within. They are one of the more 'uniquely' designed blocks in-game. The block's description reads: "Obsidian is a naturally occurring volcanic glass formed as an extrusive igneous rock. It has magical properties. Teleportation has been created using Obsidian Blocks." Uses Placing two''' Obsidian''' blocks at two different locations will teleport you from one block to the other (Note: The teleporter will not work if there is only one '''Obsidian' placed down. You will simply teleport to the same block''). This is very useful when going underground to mine, because you can teleport from a cave, hole, etc, back to the surface. You can have multiple Obsidian blocks for teleporting, simply choose a channel and connect the two via the channel. Channels are represented as 'Color Channels', making it easier for you to assign certain channels to certain places. When placing Obsidian blocks you must ensure that it has at least TWO free spaces above where it was placed. Otherwise, the portal will not work, and even when you remove any blockages it will remain just an Obsidian block. Which will require you to mine it and then place it again. * In the 1.8 update Teleporter Channels were added, so you can have several connected to each other. Skill Statistics * Building Level Requirement: Level 20 * Experience Per Use: 2 Exp. * Mining Level Requirement: Level 20 * Experience Per Use: 2 Exp. How to Obtain If you join another player's Dig Deep world for the first time, you will start out with two Obsidian. When standing above an''' Obsidian''' block you will hear a buzzing sound telling you that you are about to be teleported. It only takes three seconds to be teleported back and forth, as long as none of the''' Obsidian''' blocks are destroyed. Obsidian can be mined with a Diamond Pickaxe or better, as well as explosives like TNT and C4. Obsidian blocks are not too common, but they can be found at lower depths. You can find Obsidian blocks near the 1,000 depth mark, but they do not work as a teleporter when naturally occurring. They do not become teleporters until a player has mined and placed them somewhere in-game. Tools that can Mine Obsidian: *Diamond Pickaxe *Ruby Pickaxe *Titanium Pickaxe *C4 *TNT Trivia *The two teleport blocks may be broken by an explosive, which can render the teleport blocks inactive. The Obsidian can still be picked up and placed again with functioning teleport blocks. *Any player can use Obsidian, even if no permissions were set. * Obsidian is a weaker material than its Minecraft counterpart, with the exception of them both being required to mine with at least a Diamond Pickaxe to be obtained. Update Information * 1.8 update Teleport Channels were added to the Obsidian Block information menu. Category:Minerals Category:Blocks Category:Materials Category:Mining Category:Decor Category:Smelting Category:Crafting Category:Transportation